1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus communicable with a communication terminal, the communication terminal, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a processor of the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique for carrying out wireless communication between two communication devices. For example, the two communication devices use short-distance wireless communication (i.e., wireless communication according to NFC (Near Field Communication) standard) to carry out communication for wireless settings. These wireless settings are used for carrying out wireless communication according to a communication standard (e.g., IEEE 802.11a, 802.11b) that differs from the NFC standard. Accordingly, the two communication devices can carry out wireless communication according to the wireless settings.